Peter Hudson
}} '''Peter Hudson' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. In his early days as a junior executive, Peter became the third husband to one Miss Genevieve Delatour; although, like all her marriages, it ended with the two of them going their separate ways, and eventually Peter was promoted to the head of his own movie studio. This means that he's the man in charge when Marisol Suarez's best-selling book gets made into a motion picture, and that he's the one she complains to when the outrageous Peri Westmore starts ruining things. Even though the movie perishes when Peri does, Marisol and Peter enter into a budding relationship, though it could ignite a war with a certain ex-wife of his. Biography 'Early Life' }} Peter was born in the 1960s. He has had his fair share of crazy exes, one of which happened to be Genevieve Delatour, a woman he married when in his late 20s while she was in her early 40s. At the time he was still only a junior executive (which she often mistook as "errand boy"). During their marriage she had an affair, which he found out about despite her attempts to hide it. He never confronted her about it, though; he instead left her without ever giving notice, hoping to hurt her in return. He eventually became the president of PHT Studios. He had bought an apartment which was only ever meant to be temporary; he planned to move into a house for when he had children. This never did happen though, but in addition to his apartment, he acquired a place on the beach in Santa Barbara. At some point in his career, Peter won a MPAFA Media Award, which was covered by ''The Los Angeles Sun. 'Season 4' }} Marisol goes to the head of the studio, Peter Hudson, to complain about Peri ruining her movie. Peter offers to discuss the matter over dinner, but she finds it completely inappropriate that she should have to go out on a date with him simply to make her voice heard. However, upon learning that her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, is still in town, she decides it's best herself to move on. She then contacts Peter and takes him up on his offer to have dinner with her, but he has a less than grand time when she can't stop obsessing over Jesse and how he lied to and insulted her. When they return to her place, Peter just wants to leave, telling her that he's not interested in someone who's still hung up on her ex. She tries insisting that she isn't, but this is simply untrue, and Peter goes on to say that he thinks she's sexy, smart and a little bit crazy, which is exactly his type, but her obsession with Jesse is going to get in the way of that. Marisol doesn't think so, and hearing herself complimented in such a way compels her to kiss Peter passionately. }} Marisol gets a delivery of flowers from Peter, who didn't know what kind she liked and so decided to get them all; she finds this very sweet and gives him a call to thank him, only to interrupt him when he's absolutely swamped thanks to Peri's sudden death - as well as the resultant death of her film. Meanwhile, Genevieve sees an interview of Peter's on TV, and believes it to be a sign that she's meant to get back together her ex-husband, so she goes down to his studio to flirt with him and try to win a date. Marisol later learns that Peter didn't ever actually read her book, but while this is put aside for now, they walk into Peter's apartment where Genevieve awaits... entirely naked. Genevieve later visits Marisol in hopes she will stop seeing Peter, as she believes the two of them to be friends and that friends don't date each others exes. Marisol agrees to think about it, and later when out on a date with Peter, he discusses taking her out to Santa Barbara for a weekend. However, she tells him about her visit with Genevieve, and how she agrees that maybe they should stop seeing each other. Peter considers this very out-of-character for Marisol, giving up without a fight (he stayed up all night reading her book), and Marisol is touched. She tells Genevieve she won't stop seeing Peter, but war is now waged between the two women. }} Marisol takes Peter to her favorite restaurant for a date only to be told that, thanks to Genevieve, she can no longer eat there. Genevieve herself has a table and invites Peter to join, pretending Marisol is invisible, and as they leave the restaurant Peter encourages his girlfriend to just ignore his ex-wife's attacks... at which point Marisol's car arrives with the word "WHORE" branded across the windshield. Marisol later learns from Zoila that Peter left Genevieve without ever giving an explanation, leading her to wonder if perhaps he's the bad guy and not her; however, when confronting him about this, he reveals she cheated on him, so this was his way of getting back at her. He continues to suggest that he and Marisol just ignore Genevieve until she eventually stops harassing them, but that's not a chance Marisol is willing to make anymore, so she fights fire with fire, and Genevieve confronts Marisol about this, who retaliates by knowing the truth about her affair when married to Peter. Genevieve admits it was only the one time and that she never intended for him to find out; she really regretted it. Marisol wishes for her to back off of Peter, and it soon becomes apparent that she's only desperate because she's been lonely ever since Zoila quit. The two women end up making amends, but before Peter and Marisol have time to celebrate, Evelyn Powell stops by, revealing that she's moving in. }} Marisol is invited to the Hamilton House Gala by Peter, as his date, but she can't go because she's meant to be managing her employees who are working the event. Peter suggests that she have her new assistant Evelyn manage the employees, which Marisol can't envision going down well considering how hard it's been to get Evelyn to do her job thus far. Still, she orders Evelyn to do what she asks, despite Evelyn not wanting to attend because she fears humiliation. At the gala, Peter and Marisol arrive where Peter introduces Marisol to some of his colleagues, including that of Hugh Metzger, a director; however, Peter then suggests that Marisol have a seat at the table occupied by all the mens' wives and dates. Marisol is disgusted by this, especially as the evening goes on and it seems like nothing they talk about is of that importance. Drunk, Marisol stands up and accuses the other women of being vapid and wasting their lives, unaware that one of these women, Candy, is in fact Peter's boss. Fortunately, Peter is able to smooth things over with her and proceeds to reveal that the reason he didn't want her involved in his discussion with the other men is because he didn't want to get her hopes up but that it doesn't matter now because Hugh Metzger wants to reopen production for her film and direct it himself, and he wants her to write the new script. }} Marisol goes to Peter with her concerns over Hugh Metzger after he tells her that he said she was being difficult, and he assures that he will have her back if they try to make a change that's too drastic for her to handle. When another meeting is held, Hugh and Trey insult the lead character of Maria - based on Marisol - which Marisol finds hard to not take personally, especially when they say that no woman would do what she did and come up with the idea that she's actually a man in disguise. The three of them go on to meet with Peter who sides with Marisol as promised, but then Hugh states that he is unhappy with the choice of screenwriter and wants a change. Marisol is very insulted, though she likes the idea of getting a new director; however, Peter chooses Hugh over her because he makes the studio millions and he wouldn't be able to explain himself to the shareholders if he chose any differently. He tries amending things with his girlfriend before heading to New York but she points out that resolving this argument will take a long time, requesting that he stay. He can't do that, for apparently his work takes priority over her, and so she decides that it's good that he's going because she needs the time alone to think about things between them. }} Marisol meets Peter for lunch and realizes just how sorry he is for how he treated her, even wanting to whisk her away to Hawaii; she is able to forgive him, hoping that this justifies her brief affair with Jesse, whom Genevieve learns from Zoila is the ex-boyfriend of Marisol. This causes her to realize that Marisol recently cheated on Peter, and Jesse debates whether or not he and Marisol should admit this to their respective partners. Marisol thinks not, wanting to reconcile with Peter, but at the same time, Peter is approached by Genevieve, who tells him that she heard a rumor about Marisol getting back with Jesse. Peter wastes no time in telling her that the rumor is untrue, but still she manages to get under his skin and force him to be paranoid in his recently patched-up relationship with Marisol. That night, when about to take her to dinner, he wonders if anything happened while he was away, asking if they're good; she assures that they are indeed "good", though later Jesse turns up and wants to properly get back together with her. She refuses, but Peter's assistant Derek witnesses the meeting and reports back to his boss, whose plans to propose are put on hold as he flies into a rage. }} Needing a way of sneaking into Peter's office to talk to him, Marisol calls for an order of a countless amount of flower deliveries, similar to what he once did with her. Getting through, Marisol tries to apologize, but Peter still remains upset over the fact she cheated. While they both want to return to the way things used to be, he just isn't sure that's possible. Later, Genevieve calls him and they meet for drinks; Genevieve has recently gotten some insight on the "affair" of hers that destroyed her and Peter's marriage, and while holding off on telling him what that was, she formally ends their relationship. She states that while it may have been over for him years ago, it wasn't over for her; she proceeds to tell Peter that he made the mistake of letting her go, and urges him to not do the same with Marisol. After Gail Fleming is arrested for murdering Peri Westmore, Peter sees Marisol on the news and so he heads for the Powell mansion where he apologizes to her for how he's been. As the two of them finally make amends, he gets down on one knee and proposes marriage, which she graciously accepts. A year passes though, and the two are set to marry, but when Marisol doesn't make it down the aisle, they leave to investigate. They come to understand Marisol has disappeared, but suspect foul play was involved. 'Later Life' Marisol then proceeds to wake up, having dreamed the entire wedding and kidnapping, and goes on to marry Peter for real.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/853717324766953472 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 401 01.png Promo 401 14.png Promo 402 07.png Promo 402 09.png Promo 402 11.png Promo 402 12.png Promo 402 13.png Promo 402 14.png Promo 402 18.png Promo 402 19.png Promo 406 09.png Promo 406 11.png Promo 406 12.png Promo 406 14.png Promo 406 15.png Promo 406 16.png Promo 406 17.png Promo 406 25.png Promo 406 26.png Promo 406 27.png Promo 406 28.png Promo 406 29.png Promo 410 01.png Promo 410 19.png Promo 410 20.png Promo Peter S4 01.png Promo Peter S4 02.png Promo Peter S4 03.png Promo Peter S4 04.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters